Indispensable
by ChikaGrissom
Summary: Sara conoce a un apuesto entomólogo forense en la facultad... Songfic. Para leer más fics entra en http://server4./index2.php?mforum mafiagsr


INDISPENSABLE

**INDISPENSABLE**

20 de Marzo de 1993.

Sara Sidle corría pasillo abajo para entra en la sala de conferencias de Harvard. El entomólogo y CSI Gilbert Grissom daría una conferencia durante 2 meses de cómo ayuda la entomología a la ciencia forense.

Sara entró en la sala y vio que estaba llena. Se sentó al final del todo, en uno de los pocos huecos libres que quedaba. Faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara la charla y estaba realmente ansiosa por conocer al tal doctor Grissom. Se imaginó que sería un hombre mayor, de unos 60 o 70 años, con aspecto de abuelito agradable. Cuando el tan esperado doctor entró por la puerta, el corazón de Sara pareció salírsele del pecho.

El doctor Grissom tendría unos 35 años, era alto pero lo que más le atrajo fue su mirada. Aquella mirada llena de ilusiones, de querer saber más.

Comenzó la charla. Grissom se presentó a la sala y comenzó a exponer sus apuntes. Sara escribía las dudas que tenía para preguntarle después de terminar la conferencia. Durante la hora y media que duró la charla, Sara tenía más de dos folios escritos. Pero al finalizar, Grissom estaba ocupado contestando las dudas de los compañeros de Sara así que ésta decidió dejar su interrogatorio para el día siguiente.

Salió del campus y dio un paseo por un parque cercano. No paraba de pensar en aquel misterioso hombre que había captado su atención.

Tú tienes el control de lo que pienso,  
de lo que imagino…

Tienes todo lo que quiero,  
lo que necesito.

Tienes algo que me envuelve

y me hace cautivo.  
Que me calma y que me enciende

Desde que lo vio entrar por aquella puerta supo que ese hombre cambiaría su vida en algún sentido. Se sentó en el césped y se dispuso a ordenar las dudas que tenía apuntadas en sus folios por si tenía ocasión de poder preguntárselas antes de que acabase la conferencia. Una sombra apareció por detrás suyo, tapándole el sol.

¿Dudas sobre cuánto tiempo tarda una mosca en poner sus huevos?

Sara parecía que había visto al mismísimo Dios. Su cara asombrada y perpleja hizo que Grissom pensase que la había incomodado al ponerse a leer sus notas.

Disculpe, soy Gil Grissom…

Sí, claro… Sé quién es…

Pues yo no sé quién es usted…

Oh, disculpe, Sara Sidle… Estuve en su conferencia de hoy.

La recuerdo… Como para olvidarla allí sentada al final de la sala apuntando todo lo que decía.

Sara se sonrojó. El decano le había señalado a Sara cuando él y Grissom salieron de la universidad. Le dijo que era química y que quería ser CSI.

El decano me ha hablado muy bien de usted. Me ha dicho que quiere ser CSI.

Sí… Me gustaría hacer algo por la gente.

¿Qué le parece si mañana tomamos un café y le respondo a sus dudas? Seguro que son más interesantes de responder que las del resto de sus compañeros… Además, me gustan los retos.

Está bien… Hasta mañana entonces, Doctor Grissom.

Hasta mañana, Señorita Sidle.

La primera vez que me miré en tus ojos  
supe que no había que ser un adivino  
para comprender que el resto de mi vida  
era indispensable vivirla contigo.

Al ver aquellos ojos azul profundo Sara comenzó a sentir mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Aquel atractivo entomólogo había hecho que se sintiese como una adolescente enamorada de su profesor.

Pasadas 4 semanas, Sara y Grissom habían conseguido congeniar como nadie. Se entendían a la perfección y sabían lo que el otro iba a decir incluso antes de que lo pensara. Cada tarde, después de terminar el seminario, Grissom salía a tomar un café con Sara y charlaban hasta entrada la madrugada. Al principio pensó que ella necesitaba descansar pero comprendió que ella era como él, también sufría ese insoportable insomnio que te deja descolocado.

El decano Stevenson acababa de firmar sus papeles de jubilación y la Universidad decidió hacerle una cena de despedida. A Grissom le llegaron dos invitaciones para ir con quién quisiese. Inmediatamente se imaginó a Sara de su brazo pero pensó que no estaría bien visto. Al día siguiente el decano le dijo que llevase a Sidle, que aquella mujer prometía, que sería una buena profesional. Grissom aceptó y en cuanto vio a Sara por el pasillo, se lo dijo.

Oye, Sara. Me han llegado dos invitaciones para la cena de despedida de Harry, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

¿En serio? Me encantaría

Pues listo. Es el viernes a las 8, estate lista a las 7 que te recojo en el campus.

De acuerdo.

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Llegó aquel tan esperado viernes. Sara estaba lista desde las 6, así hasta las 7 estuvo retocándose todo para estar perfecta. Se sentó en el sofá a la espera de que aquel reloj marcase las 7 para que Grissom llamase a su puerta. Eran las 7:05 y Sara ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. Sonó la puerta y salió corriendo a abrirla. Lo que vio al otro lado la dejó boquiabierta. Grissom vestía un smoking negro muy elegante. Lo miró de abajo a arriba hasta que se dio cuenta que él también estaba con la boca abierta.

Buenas noches. Estás preciosa. – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tú también estás muy guapo. ¿Nos vamos?

Por supuesto – Grissom le tendió el brazo.

Salieron de la residencia y le abrió la puerta de su coche a Sara. Ésta no pudo menos que sonreírle y darle las gracias un tanto halagada.

Llegaron a la cena, todos miraban a Grissom con cierta envidia y admiración por la preciosa mujer que llevaba junto a él. Se sentaron en la mesa correspondiente y comenzaron a charlar. Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó el turno del baile. Grissom pensó que a Sara le gustaría bailar, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo y le ofreció su mano.

¿Bailas?

Si me lo pides tú, por supuesto.

Salieron a bailar, Grissom pisoteaba de vez en cuando a Sara. Sara no se quejaba. Él la sacó a bailar en un ataque de caballerosidad y ella estaba ilusionada con aquel baile. No quería desperdiciarlo. Bailaron durante más de media hora hasta que Grissom dijo que necesitaba que le diese un poco el aire. Salieron los dos al jardín y se sentaron en una escalera que accedía a un pequeño mirador.

Aire puro! – suspiró Grissom mientras se dejaba caer en un escalón y se desabrochaba la pajarita y dos botones de la camisa.

Te va eso de ir arreglado con un punto de informal. – sonrió Sara pícaramente sin darse cuenta.

Bueno… Gracias… supongo…

Grissom comenzó a admirar a Sara de reojo, sin que se diese cuenta. Sara, que se había dado cuenta porque hacía lo mismo, decidió romper el hielo.

Hemos estado mucho tiempo hablando sobre el seminario, tu vida aquí, mi vida aquí… Pero nunca me has dicho si estás casado en Las Vegas. O tienes pareja.

No… Siempre he sido un entomólogo aburrido adicto al trabajo.

No creo que seas aburrido.

Eso lo dices porque soy tu profesor.

No, lo digo en serio.

Grissom la miró y le sonrió. Sara sentía que aquella sonrisa iluminaba más que el propio sol a las 12 del medio día. Se acercó a él en un impulso y lo besó. Fue un beso corto, tierno y, a la vez, apasionado.

Grissom al principio se asustó, pero no pudo evitar corresponderle antes de que ella se separase de él. Alargó sus brazos y la rodeó por la cintura.

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que nos vea alguien…

Sara sonrió ante la afirmación de él. Se sentaron en el coche y pusieron rumbo a casa de Gil. Antes de llegar al sofá ya se habían deshecho de la chaqueta, la camisa y los zapatos de él y la cremallera del vestido de ella.

La primera vez que acaricié tu cuerpo,  
pude comprobar que existe el paraíso.

No hace falta dar la vuelta al universo  
sólo basta con haberte conocido.

A la mañana siguiente, Grissom despertó a Sara con un delicioso desayuno y un dulce beso en la frente. Le gustaría despertarse así todos los días del resto de su vida pero ella era muy joven y aún tenía que terminar su carrera. Tenía toda la vida por delante y no quería atarla a él. Al fin y al cabo su vida estaba en Las Vegas y ella vivía en San Francisco… Pensó que lo mejor sería vivir el momento y tratar de no pensar en el futuro. Aún le quedaba un mes por delante para estar con ella.

Un mes demasiado corto. El tiempo juntos volaba y aquello angustiaba a Sara. Ella quería estar con él y él con ella pero él no la dejaba. Le decía que su vida estaba en San Francisco, que ella debía terminar sus estudios. Apenas le quedaba un año y medio y debía terminar su carrera para poder cumplir el sueño de su vida, que ahora se había intensificado al conocer al incomparable CSI.

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue devastadora. Ninguno quería despedirse del otro. Se prometieron que se llamarían todos los días, que se enviarían mails. Sara pensó que aquella despedida sería definitiva, que nunca más volvería a verlo. Que todas aquellas promesas que se hicieron no quedarían en nada más. Solo promesas. Todos aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos en aquellos meses empezaron a cruzar la mente de Sara mientras ésta estaba apoyada en el gran ventanal que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, viendo como el avión se llevaba su vida.

Sara pensó que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Cada segundo que pasaba le dolía más la distancia. Aquel amor que sentía por ese hombre era tan fuerte, tan incondicional que haría lo que fuera por él. Cabizbaja, salió del aeropuerto camino a su residencia. Allí encontró una carta de Grissom caída en la misma entrada.

_Sara, lo siento mucho. Estos dos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, pero siento decirte que esto no debe continuar así. Eres joven, fuerte…debes terminar tu carrera y ser una gran CSI. Eso nunca lo dudé desde el momento en que me lo dijeron. _

_Ah, por cierto… Espero verte pronto._

_Con amor, Grissom _

Tengo titulado el sentimiento  
con tu nombre y apellido  
y es que todo lo que tengo….

es tuyo y ya no es mío…

Tienes algo que me tienta, que me vuelve adicto  
a tu forma de quererme…

Pasaron los meses y Sara seguía echando de menos a Grissom. En cada despertar… Cada vez que se iba a dormir. Echaba de menos su olor, su sabor, su tacto. Ese abrazo que la protegía del mundo, que la evadía de los problemas. Sin pensarlo, cogió el teléfono y marcó por inercia el número de su despacho. Nada. Cogió el móvil para llamar al de él cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta.

¿Quién es?

Un entomólogo curioso.

Sara abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules. Los mismos que la hacían perder sus pulsaciones normales aumentándolas hasta límites insospechados.

¿Puedo pasar o es que recibes a las visitas en el umbral?

No, pasa… - mostró una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.- ¿A qué viniste?

Me ofrecieron dar otra conferencia y bueno… Pensé en pasar por aquí en cuanto me bajé del avión.

Gracias por venir.

Sara se acercó a Grissom y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Volvió a sentir en un solo segundo su olor, su sabor, su tacto y aquel merecido abrazo protector que él le daba sin pedir nada a cambio.


End file.
